The Speech of an Unknown Veteran
by SolarNi
Summary: Excited for your Adventure? of course you are! Now listen to what this Veteran has to say before stepping out into the world, maybe his worlds will help you in the wild unknown.


In the world of Pokemon, being a trainer is what most children dream to be. The plain thought of flying through the sky, roaming on earth, and swimming in ocean leaves adventurous people fantasizing. "Oh, the possibility!" "Nothing can stop me!". I myself was a teenager, and I understand the great incentive of going on a journey. The adventure is a great way to learn to become independent and experience what this world has to offer.

Pokémon's are mysterious creatures, how could one creature contain so much power? A Pikachu is an adorable looking rodent; their beady little eyes, their small stature, their yellow fur coat, and their red cheeks makes them look harmless and cuddly. They are so cute that they could be given a spot as the mascot of a franchise. However, don't be bewitched by this angelic looking creature, they are able to harness the ability to use Electricity. These little cretins can instantly turn you nice and crispy, and don't get me started on those mystical Dragon types; they are a force of nature, able to whip up a storm easily and destroy a city. Pokemon can be human's greatest allies, allowing us to harness an amazing amount of fire power. That's right, these monsters that you youngsters capture in your capsule have the ability to harm or KILL anyone. Imagine all the legal troubles you will have to go through with and accidental murder.

You, as a trainer, are considered a responsible adult. I will have to tell you this. THROW OUT ANY NAIVE EXPECTATION OF A JOURNEY BEING ALWAYS SMOOTH SAILING! That's right, I just said that, and I mean every single word of it. The world may be under disguise of being extremely peaceful and calm, which gives many children like you guys the chance to go out travelling. But remember, you are travelling in the wild, with many volatile beings surrounding you. As a Kantonian, I can give you an example of a dangerous situation being in the wild and not being careful. Imagine this- Walking along the trail, you are bored out of your mind. You decide to start training your pokemon near these trees; By accident, one of your attacks went off course and struck a tree. What you don't know is that in forests, you have yourself surrounded by bug type Pokemons. And guess what, your luck ran out, why? Because there are tons of deadly bugger called BEEDRILL's chasing your ass. These little hellion's stings hurt, and imagine a swarm chasing you down. Being a responsible trainer/adult is that you are able to become strong WHILE you keep yourself safe. Don't give your parents a nasty surprise by showing up in a body bag.

Lastly, treat your Pokemons well. I'm serious. These are not only your friends/ teammates, they are also your "Weapons and Shields" that will protect your life in situations. No Pokemon is weak, trust me. Even Magikarp, one of the weakest known Pokemon, is able to leap over mountains with it's "splash" attack, so much of being weak. A good trainer will treat his/her team with respect; They will also be able to fully utilize a Pokemon into their full capabilities. A weak Rattata is able to take down even Dragon Type beasts, like Dragonite, when provided with a strategy. Pokemon are living creatures, and they should be treated with care and respect. You watch their back, they watch yours, which gives you a better chance of coming home in one piece.

Pokemon's have shaped this world into what it is today; which our societies orbit around these powerful creatures. Beware, however, you are not invincible. Be vigilant, be careful, be strong. You are treading on a road littered with corpses, which has shared your dreams of becoming the "best" of this world. One last word of advise, no, encouragement; Walk proudly, the moment you legally become a trainer, is the moment you become a warrior. No one what happens, keep your priority straight. Don't slack off taking the easy way out and don't underestimate your opponents. Step up your game and become the very best!

 _Let Intelligence and Will Prevail!  
_

 _+++++++++++++++++++++++  
_ _Hey guys, I'm SolarNi!_ _  
_

 _Thanks for reading my first story. If you have any criticism (no matter if it is harsh or not), please review OR pm me so I can make preparation for my next story._

 _I don't own Pokemon, It belongs to Nintendo_


End file.
